<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Entanglements by Broken_irises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891139">Strange Entanglements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_irises/pseuds/Broken_irises'>Broken_irises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent John Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Might write more, SPN Drabble Challenge, Sam Winchester Feels, Sometimes Good Parent John Winchester, The Family Business, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Vampires, reader is a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_irises/pseuds/Broken_irises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've hear werewolves between the trees<br/>And the vile ghost laments,<br/>But over it all you hear them<br/>Forming strange entanglements.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>This started out as a light one shot called "You have terrible reception". Then I got the feels and wrote some more. Now this is a series. It's canon-divergent: John is alive, Sam is twenty, Dean has a girlfriend (you), they all live in the bunker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Have Terrible Reception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, stop...what do you want?” you hold up your trembling fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my sweet” the vampire whispers, his breath cold on your neck. “I just want a little piece of you.”</p><p> </p><p>He licks a stripe behind your ear and you feel bile rise up in your throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” you yell. “I can- I can help you. I can give you information on hunters! Yes, I can do that!”</p><p> </p><p>He backs away from your neck and bares his fangs as he sits you down on the flimsy plastic chair. </p><p> </p><p>“What hunters?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“The old guy. He lives a mile from here...he has maps. Dozens of maps showing your nests. I swear”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire spits on the ground. “Pathetic humans, never loyal. Now I’m going to kill you, and then me and all the four nests are going to hunt down that pesky little hunter.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” you whimper. “Don’t kill me, please don’t ki-” <em> Oh, oh, oh, oh stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>Your Oscar level performance is interrupted by your ringtone. You hold up a finger at the confused vampire and fish out the phone in your back pocket. Dean’s name flashes on the screen. You roll your eyes and answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in the middle of something. Do you mind?” You mouth a quick ‘sorry’ to the vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are you? I thought you went out to get pie!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the pie and be home before midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>You hear shuffling and static on the line. Getting up from the chair you apologetically brush past the still dazed looking vampire. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doin?” The vamp growls. You turn to him, your expression incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to get reception. How do you live here? There’s like no bars.” You walk casually towards the half open garage door and Dean’s voice crackles back into coherence.</p><p> </p><p>“...can you hear me? I said Sam disappeared again.”</p><p> </p><p>Well fuck. If Sam’s missing, this interrogation would have to wait. Your boys need you and it’s time to go. As you attempt to raise your phone over your head to improve the call quality, a heavy hand slams into your arm. The phone crashes to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you’re so fucking smart.” The vampire crowds you against the wall and lifts you by your throat. “I’m going to love drinking your blood. I’m gonna love watching the life fade out of your eyes. You little bitch, I’m gonna-” </p><p> </p><p>The vampire’s head rolls off his shoulders and thuds to the ground. His grip on you loosens and you land back on the ground. You toss your blade back on the tool shelf next to you and pick up your phone off the ground. You walk around the vamp’s body to make sure he’s dead, prodding his severed head with the tip of your shoe. Wiping the blood splatters off the screen, you dial the most important number in your contacts. Surprisingly, it connects.</p><p> </p><p>“Betty’s Midnight Bakery, how can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Betts!” you greet the owner cheerfully. “Can you have an emergency Winchester Special ready in 20 minutes? It’s gonna be another long night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Y/N! I hope it’s nothing serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to worry about Betts.” you reassure her, closing the garage door behind you. “Just the family business.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just for Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You (reader) and Dean are both frustrated with Sam's decision to leave the bunker. Arguments and other things (*wink) ensue. It starts with pie and ends with sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shuffle into the war room and set the bag of pies on the table. The bunker is unusually quiet without the incessant arguments that accompany every Winchester conversation. Dean walks in and makes a beeline for the pies.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring cherry?” He rummages through the plastic until he finds his object of interest and triumphantly retrieves it from the bag. After giving you a brief smile, he digs in.</p><p> </p><p>You watch him inhale the dessert. Taking a few deep breaths to calm your building irritation, you take a seat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Sam?” </p><p> </p><p>Dean pauses for a second before shoving another forkful of pastry into his overflowing mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“He took off.” Dean says between bites. “Said something about wanting to be on his own for a while. Said he didn’t need our help.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice cracks on the last word. You press your palm against his arm. Gently, you wrestle the pie-filled fork out of his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“You're upset that you let him go.” You whisper, feeling heat rise to your face. Dean wordlessly stares at the table. You pick the crumbs off his face and caress his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re eating your feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulls himself away from you. The annoyance on his face matches yours.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be such a bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean” you’re trying to keep your composure, but he’s making it hard. “Why, on Earth, would you allow an angsty, self-hating twenty-year-old to walk out of this bunker without supervision?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, have you met Sam? Do you think he asked for my permission?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care Dean! He’s not himself right now. The boy is a danger to himself. Not to mention he’s a whiz with tech and knows exactly how to disappear from the face of the planet when he wants to!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean is about to give you a piece of his mind, but he stops when he notices how bewildered you look. Your hair is messy from the number of times you’ve run your fingers through it. Your eyes are wide, fearful, and you’re determinedly chewing your bleeding lip. You care about Sam, and just like him, you’re dealing with life’s bullshit the best way you know how—through projection and vehement arguments. Dean knows how exhausting it can be to fake resilience and self-assurance. He leans in to carefully pull your lip from its toothy prison. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, his breath fans your face. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll find him. We always do.”</p><p> </p><p>He raises your face with his index finger. Your eyes meet his and tears threaten to betray the emotion beneath your passive facade. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find him.” He repeats, and you bury your face in his chest. He wraps his arms around you and, for a second, you allow yourself to believe him. Dean cups your face in his large warm hands and places a chaste kiss on your lips. You welcome the familiar sensation of his lips on yours. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>"The longer we wait the farther Sam gets."</p><p> </p><p>"Running after him blind is useless. I have a plan, trust me. And just for tonight, let me take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>You smile at him sadly. Pulling him back into a kiss, you nip at his mouth, desperately begging for more. Because he's right. You need this release, this escape from the control you otherwise maintain. Your hands wander under his shirt and he gasps at the sudden intrusion. You deepen the kiss. Briefly, your teeth clash, but then Dean is exploring your mouth with his tongue. Every muffled moan he pulls from you connects directly to the throbbing ache in his pants. He pulls you onto his lap so you're straddling him. A groan escapes his lips as your groin presses against his erection. He makes quick work of your shirt and soon enough, your chest is bare before him. You squirm against him when he drags the flat of his palm against your breasts. He rolls your nipples between his fingers and your head lulls in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no you don't" Dean roughly pulls you upright. "Keep your eyes open. I want to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Heat pools between your legs as Dean continues the sweet assault on your nipples and you struggle to keep your eyes locked with his. Abandoning one of your breasts, he trails his hand down your body to undo the zipper of your pants. Between your gasps and moans, you manage to huff out a chuckle as he fumbles at your waist. But your laughter quickly fades when he rips your pants open and slips into your core. A smirk plays on his mouth as he pumps his fingers inside you and you revel in the sensation. His mouth finds yours again and he graciously breathes in every sound he is able to elicit from you. And the pleasure builds, and builds, until your eyes are tearing up and you’re swaying on the brink of bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let go babygirl.” He finally whispers against your lips, and on command, you come undone. As you ride out the final shudders of your oragsm, Dean pulls his fingers out of you. Your eyes are finally closed in satisfaction but you’re vaguely aware of him slipping his fingers in his mouth to taste you. You collapse on his chest and he engulfs you in a hug, placing a kiss on the top of your head. </p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?” he murmurs into your hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a few seconds ago.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a reminder already?”</p><p> </p><p>You straighten to look at him. His eyes are shining, momentarily free of their usual shadows. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes” you say, kissing him once again in a hope to escape the demons, even if it was just for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one-shot/continuation of the last one shot? Maybe I should just call it a chapter. Should I make this a series?</p><p>Hope you guys like a bit of smutty fun! Please leave feedback in the form of comments and a kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's About Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been three weeks since Sam left and you can see Dean getting more restless by the minute. He’s traded beer for food and spends a ridiculous amount of time looking for cases. There's an eerie kind of quiet in the bunker without Sam and Dean’s bickering. You’re not one for chattering and neither is Sam. But Dean? Dean can never shut up, especially when he is with his two favorite people. Seeing him bent over the war room table in silent agony, day after day, is painful to watch.</p><p>When Sam left, Dean had felt sure he could find him using one of their many aliases. It’s hard laying low when you’re a Winchester. It’s like having a wanted sign pasted on your forehead; being a Winchester is a beacon for trouble for both the hunters and the hunted. But Sam has done a good job vanishing. Recently your thoughts have been swinging between concern for one Winchester brother and fear for the other. </p><p>You wander through the many rooms of the bunker until you find Dean. He is sprawled across the bed in his room. There used to be a small twin sized bed in Dean’s room before you moved in, but now the room is taken over by a large king sized bed.</p><p>It’s a gift from John. He picked out a lovely full bed for you and Dean, but after much insisting on your part he had forked up the cash to buy a bigger bed. He is still puzzled about the incident but you and Dean have done well to keep yet another Winchester secret. And of course the secret has to do with Sam. </p><p>Sam is tall, taller than Dean even. And he is strong and brave. But when he sleeps, he’s innocent. He curls up small and winces and thrashes as the monsters in his dreams torment him. You’ve discovered, after much coercion, that Sam sleeps better with company. So, much to Dean’s vocal dismay and silent relief, you often invite Sam into your bed. And on those nights, you find yourself wide awake, staring at the ceiling and cursing the world for inflicting it’s horrors on the men beside you.</p><p>They don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve it. You’ve accepted your fate and your role in the world, Dean has too. But Sam- Sam, who clings to you like a little boy as he sleeps through a rare peaceful night- has not  accepted his fate. He wants out.</p><p>John Winchester trained his sons well. For all the reckless fanaticism that John has instilled in his older son, he has not been able do the same with Sam. Sam looks up to his brother and his father, and hell, sometimes he even looks up to you. He wants to follow in your footsteps and keep killing monsters and saving people, but he doesn’t have the suicidal determination it takes to live his entire life as a hunter. </p><p>You can sympathize with him. The ideation for hunting comes from loss, and Sam has never felt true loss. John lost his wife, Dean his mother, and you’ve lost your whole family.</p><p>Sam never knew Mary. His loss is abstract, he has no real person to tie it to. Just hollow memories constructed vicariously through Dean. Sam feels an obligation to hunt because John and Dean tell him it’s the right thing to do. But duty is not as good a motivator as vengeance. </p><p>Since John started going away for long periods of time, Sam’s had one foot out the door. You’ve seen the hope in his eyes. The boy wants to be a lawyer. He still has a penchant for living and hunting is not a profession that is survivable. And as much as you’ve wanted him to stick around, you’ve also hoped he’d make his escape. But now he’s gone and you’re re-thinking your opinion on his decision to leave. </p><p>“You gonna lurk in the doorway all night?”</p><p>Dean’s gruff voice pulls you from your reverie. You give him a wry smile and snuggle into the bed next to him. His arm instinctively wraps around you and you welcome the warmth of his skin against yours. Absently, he takes your hand and gently kisses your knuckles. His brows are furrowed and he’s staring at a piece of lint on the blanket as if it’s the most captivating thing in the world.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” you ask, hoping it’s not about Sam.</p><p>“It’s about Sam.” he responds.</p><p>“There’s something that just doesn’t make sense about this.” He shakes his head to emphasize his point. “He should have called by now. This isn’t like him.”</p><p>Dean words make your heart sink. He’s right. You’ve wanted Sam to escape to an apple pie life, but not like that. Not without notice. </p><p>“Do you think he’s sleeping?” you ask. Dean shifts to look at you. </p><p>“What?” he blinks.</p><p>“You know, the nightmares. He’s all alone out there. Do you think he’s sleeping okay?”</p><p>Dean looks at you incredulously. Then he lets out a pained mirthless laugh.</p><p>“Sleeping?” he huffs. “Y/N I don’t even know if he’s alive.” His voice cracks on the last word. </p><p>A new kind of panic begins to rise in your chest. You’ve been so busy thinking about the demons in his dreams that you’ve forgotten about the real demons that could hurt him. Dead? Could he be dead? Dean can see the horror in your eyes and he is quick to comfort you. His arms tighten around you and you’re reminded why you love this man. He’s willing to grit his teeth through his own pain, just so he can support you. </p><p>“I’m just speculating.” he soothes, his thumb traces calming patterns on your shoulder. “The kid knows how to defend himself. It’s just that...he should have at least called by now”</p><p>As if on cue, Dean’s phone goes off. He’s off the bed in a millisecond, grabbing his phone off the bedside table. His hands are trembling as he answers the phone. </p><p>It’s Sam, he mouths to you and your ears perk up to listen.</p><p>“Sam!” he all but yells into the phone. “Where the hell are you man”</p><p>Dean's voice has gone from worried to hopeful to furious in just one sentence. You don’t blame him. Your emotions are following a similar trajectory.</p><p>“You WHAT.” …… “I- I don’t understand.”</p><p>The one sided conversation is irritating and it’s making you anxious.</p><p>“What is he saying?” you ask, scowling when Dean rudely holds up a finger and continues talking. You’re about to sass him, but then he says Sam’s name. And there is something about his voice that tells you he’s about to collapse onto the bed. He does. The phone clatters down with him and bounces uselessly to the floor. His face is distraught.</p><p>“He’s left us.” he says. His voice is small and meek. You stare at him, prodding for a more coherent conveyance of information.</p><p>“He’s in California. He’s decided to go to college.”</p><p>“College?!” What the fuck is he thinking? All your compassion for Sam evaporates in that moment and suddenly you feel hurt. He left without telling you. He planned his escape and he didn’t tell you. He applied to college and he didn’t tell you. And he was well within his right to do so. So why on earth did this feel like a betrayal?</p><p>“Stanford” Dean whispers, letting out another mirthless laugh. “I suppose he’s always been a bit of nerd” </p><p>There is a hint of pride in his tone. Perhaps you’re feeling some pride for him too, but it is buried under layers and layers of betrayal, frustration and an irrational sort of rage. Sam Winchester is at Stanford. Sam Winchester left you. Sam Winchester left his brother. Sam Winchester betrayed your trust. Sam Winchester is no longer your family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started this as a one-shot, but now it's a series. I will probably change the title soon. As you may have guessed, this is set around the time Sam left for Stanford (which means John is still alive!). It is canon-divergent, in that reader and the Winchesters have already found and have been living in the bunker. Things will get clearer as the story goes on. I might have a time-jump in a future chapter!</p><p>Please leave feedback in the form of comments and a kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>